What I've Done
by bornxbetter
Summary: She wasn't supposed to fall for a younger man.He didn't have to get distaracted from the original plan.They both know now that things usually don't go as planned.-Full summary inside.


**This idea has been on my mind for a while.I've looked around and Gail doesn't get written on fanfiction alot so I was like " What the hay I can totally write about a talented diva " and then I started thinking of who I could pair her up with and then one day in made a comment and I couldn't resist here I present you a story about Gail Kim and Cody Rhodes along with Ted Dibiase Jr and Melina Perez. Let's not forget my Randy and Maria lovers! I will add alot of our favorite superstars like John Cena and Evan Bourne .**

_{Randy is not married and he doesn't have his baby girl.I made Teddy be divorce for this story line im working and Maria has not been released yet , but Mickie has.}_

**Summary:**_ She wasn't supposed to fall for a younger didn't realise the problems she was going to be in when she told him yes to join legacy!He wasn't supposed to be distracted from the initial goal of bringing them into the have full reign in the both know now that things usually don't go as planned._

Gail Kim walked trough the arena in San Antonio, was brightly dressed in a yellow shirt and denim shorts with nude to her was her room mate Eve torres wearing a simple t-shirt with jeans and black ankle for gail weren't going as joining raw things didn't really clear up like they should have.

Sure everybody was friendly and they were all very welcoming , but by coming to raw she lost her grasp of the lost her grasp to a diva that wasn't as experienced as she her friends couldn't full understand what it was like to be in her exact same person that was next to her was the ex-diva's champion a former diva search contestant. The thought of being passed in a title shot by her unexperience co-worker made her slightly **bitter.**

Eve slowly made a turn and Gail followed the same motion as her._**Diva's locker room **_sign was clearly visible in bright pink and purple she waited for Eve to open the door luckly they were not the only ones Perez and Maria Kanellis were sitting in one of the benches that was placed near the looked busy texting and Maria was talking on the phone with somebody.

"Yes , Randy we'll be there in a minute...Yes of course .. I'll tell now?Okay bye." Maria said .Gail guessed it was Randy the red heads current boyfriend , **the viper**.Gail placed her bags near an empty shelf next to Eve' couldn't make out what she was telling dark haired diva and the red head smiled as they both headed out of the locker gladly returned it , but frowned seeing Eve ignoring them both. Eve stared at her slowly putting her sunglasses above her head.

"What's wrong Eve?" Gail asked concerned of her friend's strange behavior.

"They are two-faced Gail , "Gail gasped slowly not wanting to hear the end of where her rant was going "..The only reason their still here is because of who they are dating!It's not fair too the rest of us."Eve said folding her arms in the process. 

"Eve you know that's not is a very talented wreslter , and Maria is getting better every have been in the company for a real long time..and bring money to the WWE"She said not regretting the words that escaped her mouth at the other diva's facial gestures."Your my room mate , Eve , but how long have you been in the company to actually understand what your talking about." Eve looked at her former friend with eyes showed everything she was reached into her bag and pulled her blue iPod out , pressing the earphones into her ears she stood up and headed through the she could care less about what Eve was going to say too all she hadn't known the girl_ long enough _to call her a friend.

Gail debated over where to go she could sit in catering by her self or she could just walk around the stared at her high heels not exactly the types of shoes she would like to take a walk around the arena catering she realised more of her co-workers were saw Santino,Vladamire,Chris Masters, and Kofi Kingston sitting in one laughed wasn't really hungry so she deceided on a muffin and a water.

She looked around hoping to find sombody to sit saw Melina and Maria sitting together chatting looked up and she motioned for Gail to come sit with them smiled and quickly made her way too them.

"Hey Gail!How have you been?" The bubbly red head said. 

"I've been good Maria and you?" She said not wanting to sound smiled brightly.

"Ahh I am so excited mine and randy's two month anneversity is coming up!"She said with the same giggled at her friends facial noticed that Maria's personality was different from what she heard Randy orton's personality was cheery and bubbly , and Randy was cold and lonesome.

"What about you Mel?" Gail asked had known Melina a bit from her previeus run at knew that she could find a real friend in the longest time she had known her the latina never seemed to let her sighed looking at her two friends and began.

"I'm not sure , Ted and I haven't really progressed from the friendship scale yet..." Melina said taking a bit of sip from her water before continuing " I mean i'm getting mixed signals!I think he just wants us to be friends..." Gail sighed.  
"Well there's nothing you can really do about it unless he tells you flat out that he's not intrested then you still have your chance with him."Gail said slightly eyes brightened and Gail knew she made her hang onto hope.

Cody Rhodes sat in a chair in the legacy's locker room, running his hands down his wanted to speak to Ted and himself on important they never ended good for either of the legacy arrived and sat across of them had gotten used to the constant hateful comments by the fans and sometimes even their co-workers.

Ted Dibiase Jr. was not ready for what Randy was going to tell mind raced from the worst senerio's to the best. He sighed when his mind wondered to a sweet girl that was always there for he was going through the divorce with his wife she had been there for him , but he feared that if he fell to fast for the dark haired beauty he was going to loose a couldn't bare to loose her.

Randy Orton stepped into the smirked seeing that Cody and Ted were already there."Boys this plan will ensure our real legacy in the WWE " Randy started and waited till they looked up " We already have the tag-team division two are the unified tag team champions. Soon I will be the WWE Champion. What are we missing?" Randy asked but didn't allow them to respond."A woman's championship belt and the diva's championship belt."

Cody shook his couldn't believe what Randy was talking wanted to enroll divas into took a second to hear whatever Randy forgot to say.

" We will need the best WWE divas in this have to learn to be ruthless and be able to wrestle like any of us in Raw. In this roster we don't have that many talented divas we only have : Melina Perez , Maryse , Maria Kanellis , Jillian Hall , Gail Kim , Natalya won't do she's in the Hart boys who will it be?"

Ted knew who he was fierce a bad ass heel and could wrestle. 

"Melina."Cody agreed as soon as he heard was good and very flexible.

"Hmm how about Maria"Cody asked knowing Randy would like his girlfriend in the smiled and Ted nodded.

Randy shut his eyes and had the third member in his mind already , but she was going to be though to get into their stable.

"Gail Kim." The other two member quickly said had all the qualities a diva should was tough and she was a natural high was experienced and is knew that two out of three was good , but Gail Kim was a wild card.

-  
The divas went to find Ted and Maria went to find didn't have a match deceided to return to the locker room and get ready for her match against Maryse picked the vibrant pink noticed Eve was also dressed in her attire and on the opposite side of the was with Alicia Fox and Brie dreaded the they murmered between themself she knew they were speaking about her. Gail put a coat of lip gloss and admired the make up they had hair was put in a low side pony tail . 

"Gail." A manly voice said outside of the locker voice was followed by repetitive was a bit startled by the opened the door to see who was calling out her name she was suprised to see Cody youngest superstar in the legacy. She turned and saw Eve,Alicia,and Brie looking to see what her next move looked at them stepped out of the locker room and approached him. 

"Yes cody ?" She said looking at him wondering why he was standing in front of her looking slightly anxious. She looked up at him as he seemed to take in her appearance.

"Gail I come to you today because legacy...Well we want you to join other diva's had agreed and we need one just any diva , you see Gail we want you."Gail knew as soon as she heard_ legacy _escape his mouth this wasn't going to be this _could_ be her chance to start something this will re-open doors and show how good of a wrestler she really was.

"Cody i'll take you up on that offer."Gail said smiling slightly and crossing her arms in the process.

"You do understand what being in Legacy means right people will **hate** you for being one of us."  
"Bring it..."Gail said joining legacy will bring something better for if it ment people will start to dislike what she was going to become.

Next Chapter:

Gail's face crumpled, and she felt the tears coming down her his face softened as he saw what was in her hands, and he put his hand on her her frame started to shake Cody pulled her small body towards 6'1 towered over her small 5'4.


End file.
